


Meet the North American Children

by MiraculousOkapi



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Nyotalia, Other, and Territories are personified, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousOkapi/pseuds/MiraculousOkapi
Summary: It's after the election and you know what that means?  A depressed America. The others are disturbed since their normally happy, loud, and egotistical nation was in said state so they spend the holidays with him and Canada, even though he said not to. What they didn't expect upon arrive is many kids, crazy events or capitals. Will they manage to cheer him up while learning various secrets about him, the kids, Canada and themselves or will they give up? All rights go to the original Creator. This is also on my Wattpad, my account name is MysticSamuri.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the week after elections and it was a world meeting during that week which wasn't the best idea. The other nations looked in worry as their gazed landed on America and Canada. The usually boastful and loud person is quiet and depressed with his twin trying to comfort him. 

"I've never seen him like this before. It's a little scary to be honest" England mutters 

"I agree with you, which is rare, black sheep" France agreed with him 

"A-America, you should cheer up, aru" China declared speaking up but piped down after seeing his cold, depressing  unwavering stare

"Why should I. My country is in turmoil and I have a good 2 months just to enjoy my current president before I have to deal with an asshole, that may cause another civil war with in my country" America growled, the table forming multiple cracks as he slammed his fist on it making everyone flinch and back up 

"But think about it, the holidays are coming up so that means you can focus on that instead" Canada said putting a hand on his back 

"I suppose you're right" he mutters, removing his hand 

"Ve~, He's right. No one does the holidays like you do" Italy claimed backing him up 

"Thanks for that. Sorry about flipping out, I'm just really stressed" America apologized 

"It's okay, we get it a little upset at times but it's understandable" Germany reassured 

The meeting continued on and as the end neared, America's phone ranged causing him to pull it out and look at who was calling him

"Sorry, I gotta take this" he apologized walking out and closing the door 

"We have to do something" England mutters 

"What are you talking about" Canada asked 

"America, he's going to be spending the holidays alone or with you. How about we spend these few months with him, just to help him get through it" he explained which made Canada start sweating a little 

"That's a great idea. What do you think, Germany" Japan agreed 

"I'm not sure, if he would want the company" he answered 

"Oh come on, he still looks depressed and nothing like some friends for the holidays to cheer him up" Denmark argued 

"Come on West. It's the least we could do" Prussia claimed 

"All right. Raise your hands if you would like to accompany America during the holidays" Germany gaved in 

Many hands shot up while other hands were hesitantly raised. The names were written down and this was the list. 

Germany (Ludwig)   
Italy (Feliciano)   
Japan (Kiku)   
England (Arthur)   
France (Francis)   
China(Yao)   
Russia (Ivan)   
Prussia (Gilbert)   
Denmark (Matthias)   
Norway (Lukas)   
Finland (Tino)   
Sweden (Berwald)   
Switzerland (Vash)   
Iceland (Emil)   
Liechtenstein (Lillia 'Lilli')   
Lithuania (Toris)   
Poland (Feliks)   
Latvia (Raivis)   
Estonia (Eduard)   
Hungary (Elizabeta)   
Austria (Roderich)   
Taiwan (Mei)   
South Korea (Yong Soo)   
Hong Kong (Li Xiao/Leon)   
Scotland (Allistor  
Ireland (Agnus)   
Wales (Dylan)   
Vietnam (Lien)   
Turkey (Sadik)   
Greece (Hercules)   
Spain (Antonio)   
Romano (Lovino)   
Netherlands (Lars)   
Belgium (Bella)   
Belarus (Natalya)   
Urkranie (Yekaterina 'Katyusha')   
Sealand (Peter) 

"There's a problem though we don't know where he lives. He probably has lots of houses in the states and we don't know where he's spending the holidays at" France grumbled folding his arms 

Russia piped up "How about we ask Canada, da" which caused them to look at him making him flinch 

"I don't really think that he would want to be disturb. It's bad enough that I'm there. Besides, our kids are coming which is going to make it hell as well as the capitals" Canada frantically explained, muttering the last sentence 

"Think about it Mattieu, he would greatly enjoy the company and friends are always during the holidays" France persuaded 

"Fine, I'll have someone pick you all up from the airport this weekend, on Sunday in JFK Airport. Just be prepared for what your about to face" he explained caving in as America came back in. 

'What does he mean by that' they thought but only some had an idea

~On Sunday, JFK Airport, 10:00~

"Where's the bloody cab at" England or Arthur grumbled 

"Just wait, black sheep. You never have the patience just to wait for simple things, no" Francis sighed at his frenemy 

"Why you" he grumbled but was soon stopped by four S.U.V's that pulled up on the curb and four people got out. Two males and two females both the age of 17-18. 

"Hello, sorry we're late but we had a bit of trouble. New York traffic, the worst thing ever, just like the state." One of the girls apologized with a smile, but her last sentence caused the boy next to her start to glare at her 

"Excuse you? My state has the worst traffic, yours can be just as bad, Ms. Jersey" the offended boy hissed 

"Oh bugger off, you stronzo" she growled as they started a glaring contest 

"Now now, we can discuss this later where there's not that many people" the other boy pipes in, shrinking back as their gazes turned to them 

"Would y'all leave Conner alone. Come on, we got work to do and Viggy wants us home soon, get a move on" the other girl said with a very strong southern accent 

"Fine" they grumbled, going over and grabbing the nations bags 

"It's nice to see that you all are still lively" Gilbert smiled, making the four pay attention to him 

"Damn right we are. Being trained by you since the 1700s gave us a spine, some of us more than others" Ms.Jersey smirked, glancing at the other boy 

"Wait a tick, just who are you four" Allistor asked 

"Connor"

"Serenity"

"Mackenzie"

"Ryker" 

"These four are apart of the original 13 states. Known as Connecticut, Georgia, New Jersey and New York, respectively." Toris explained 

"Wait you mean to tell me that they're personified, his states" Ludwig spluttered 

"Yes, yes we are. So are uncle Mattie's kids" Connor said 

"All right, we're done. Get in and we'll drive you to the house" Serenity declared, making them hesitant but got in the cars 

"Let's just hope Ryker's traffic isn't that bad, but it usually is" Mackenzie cackled from a radio in the cars 

"Shut up" he yelled as they drove off

~Later~

"Traffic is the worst, glad we live in the country side near a town. Lovely isn't it" Connor sighed in happiness, as they got out of the city and started to drive into a quiet area

"Girly boy" Ryker muttered 

"I'll chop your balls off, I've done it before and I'll do it again. Don't piss me off Ryker" he growled 

"…Sorry" 

"Much better" 

"You don't like being offended do you" Feliks questioned 

"Not really, especially when it comes to that subject" Connor said sheepishly 

"Did you actually, um, chop his balls off" Matthias asked nervously 

He adjusted the mirror and gave an evil smirk which made his passengers shiver in fear. 

"Yes, he did. Had to bottom out those 9 months, didn't you Ryker" Serenity laughed 

"It hurt like hell, just chopping it off and growing it back. I swear, how do some you know how to castrate a guy" 

"It's a skill" the other three said 

The rest of the car ride was silent as some of them hoped that they weren't next of their fury. 

"And we're here. Welcome to the Jones house" 

The countries got out and looked in curiosity on how many others were like the four states. 

~ummmmmm hi   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-ducks behind the great wall of China to hide from the angry rants- 

OK OK OK calm ya tits. I know I haven't updated an official story plot chapter but I've decided to redo this, so be grateful. Just for you lovely, demonic people. I will try to update once a week or every two weeks so yeah. Just don't get your hopes up or else I'll sick Connor and the other states to castrate ya. 

-said people get out knives with an evil smile -

Georgia: Please give read and review


	2. The Start of An Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the house just to see someone get thrown out the window on the couch... What have they gotten themselves into?

Normal p.o.v

"This place is huge, da~ze" Yong Soo gazed in awe 

"It has to be, some of us have rivalries so it can get a little hectic" Georgia explained and as she said that, a couch was through out the window with someone on it 

"The hell, why y'all messin with meh" a girl shouted, getting off of it, picking up and throwing it back into the window

"You okay Missi" Conner asked 

"Yea, I fine. Got caught up in one of Jackie's and Hunter's fights with football" she grumbled, hopping into the window "My name is Cecelia but Cece is fine, I'm Mississippi. Nice to meet y'all" 

"Good girl, a bit slow at times but I think you'll like her" Mackenzie informed them, as they walked up the stairs. 

"Where's the key at" Ryker asked making them shrug "Gotcha" 

He went up to the door, and started to pick the lock before opening the door. 

"Wait you broke into your own house" Japan said in disbelief 

"Is that a big deal, I do this often and no one seems to care except for Viggy. He has a stick shoved so far up his ass, not even a camera can find it" Ryker snorted, walking in just to get slammed to the floor by a frying pan 

"Care to say that again" a male around the same age as him states spinning the pan in his hand

"No. I swear every time you hit someone with that, it leads to a concussion. I don't see how Alec puts up with you " Ryker groaned rubbing the bump on his head 

"Wear a helmet or something so you won't feel the pain. Granted he hits me in other areas but it's better than getting my skull cracked open" another boy, looking similar to America, claimed, wrapping his arms around 'Viggy'. 

"That and I love him" he smiled making Viggy blush 

"Shut up and it's Quinn, you wanker" he muttered

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Alec, the representation of Maryland. The one I'm my arms is my loving and dangerous boyfriend, Quinn who is also known as Virginia" 

"We'll be showing you around and have you meet the others. Now do follow us" 

The two lead the group to an elevator, which appeared small but was huge on the inside. Alec pressed a button which said 'Guests:Countries'. It took off.


	3. Characters: The States, Provinces, Territories and Two Capitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has America's kids, Canada's kids and their two capitals

America's kids 

Delaware-male: wears a blue button up shirt with jeans, a jacket that has a peach blossom on the collar, dress shoes. Has dark blonde hair with blue-green eyes and slightly tan skin. Human name is Aaron and is 18. Smart, creative, slightly perverted, protective 

Pennsylvania-female: wears a royal purple coat with a mountain laurel brooch, black shorts, white blouse, and silver knee high boots. Has while hair with violet eyes. Human name Alexis and is 18. Is cocky, arrogant, yet caring and defensive 

New Jersey-female: wears a sleeveless top, a skirt that goes to her knees, a necklace with a violet on it, converse wedges. Has blonde hair that goes to brown at the ends and blue eyes. Human name is Mackenzie and is 18. Is sarcastic, fun, a bit temperamental, can be boyish when it comes to certain things 

Georgia-female: wears a crop top, Daisy dukes, cowgirl boots, cowgirl hat with a Cherokee rose on the side. Has blonde hair kept in pigtails with emerald eyes. Human name Serenity and is 18. Is a tomboy, competitive, nice and has a southern accent.

Connecticut-male: long sleeved shirt, with a vest that has a mountain laurel on it, converse, and jeans. Has brown blonde hair with dark blue eyes. Human name is Conner and 18. Is shy, quiet, a bit girly, and sweet 

Massachusetts-male: wears a shirt that has flames on it, shorts and sneakers along with burns on areas of his body along with a scar representing the Boston Massacre on his forehead. Has dirty blonde and black streaked hair that is charred at the ends,with a curl at the top like America and blue eyes that have flecks of red in them. Human name is Aidan, who is 18. Is rude, a masochist, a pyro, loud and random but caring

Maryland-male: wears a hoodie that has the Ravens on it, underneath is a purple shirt along with jeans and converse. Looks like a carbon copy of America except for the curl at the top and the glasses. Human name is Alec and is 18. Is arrogant, curious, excited, energetic and teasing but can be serious if needed 

South Carolina-female: wears a camo shirt with capri pants, and sneakers with a amethyst necklace. Has dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes along with tan. Human name is Cassandra and is 18. Is a tomboy, sporty, tension around her and America until later chapters, defensive with her younger sister who looks up to her and has a sister complex .

New Hampshire-male: wears a jacket that is zipped up, underneath is a red shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. Has blonde hair with light green eyes with his bangs pinned back by a lilac clip. Human name is James and is 18. Is quiet but adventurous and curious along with being slightly perverted 

Virginia-male: wears a button up shirt, vest, khaki pants and dress shoes with glasses. Looks like England except his eyebrows are slightly bushy. Human name is Quinn and is 18. Is calm, smart, caring, can be embarrassed easily and is protective as well. Uses a frying pan

New York-male: wears a New York Giants jersey with a small rose sewn in it, a Mets hat, shorts and converse. Has hair like Netherlands but green eyes like England with a New York accent. Human name is Ryker, who is 18. Is arrogant, perverted, challenging with some sadistic tendencies. 

North Carolina-female:wears a red tank top with a jean vest, a yellow skirt, and white flats. Has dark blonde hair and blue green eyes. Human name is Camilla and is 18. Is sweet, kind, forgiving but can kick ass if needed. 

Rhode Island-female: wears a burgundy shirt, shorts with leggings underneath and converse. Has light blonde hair with brown at the ends with green eyes. Human name is Nadia and is 18. Can be eager, loud to get attention, fun, amusing, but has low self-esteem due to her height and can snap about that 

Vermont-male: wears a red jacket with a white shirt, khaki shorts, and sneakers. Has dark brown hair with purple eyes. Human name is Lewis and is 17. Is adventurous, smart, strategic, laid-back and mischievous 

Kentucky-male: wears a flannel shirt with jeans, gun holster belt and cowboy boots. Has black hair and brown with flecks of green eyes. Human name is Kenny and is 17. Is daring, fun, helpful, protective and likes horses.

Tennessee-female: wears shorts, a crop top with an open button up shirt and cowgirl boots. Has blonde hair with purple blue eyes. Human name is Emily and is 17. Is kind, creative, musical, random and a bit clumsy 

Ohio-female: wears a elbow length shirt, jean shorts, boots, and aviation goggles on her head with the scarf too. Has light brown hair with green golden eyes. Human   
name is Ciel and is 16. Is curious, prideful, helpful, kind and a bit temperamental 

Louisiana-female:wears a purple sleeveless dress, with a yellow belt around it, a green headband and black sandles. Has blonde hair and blue eyes like France. Human name is Luce and is 16. Is flirtatious, kind, sweet, a bit of a rebel, and uses voodoo 

Indiana-female: wears a NASCAR jacket, a shirt with Colts on it, jeans and converse. Has dark blonde hair and blue eyes with flecks of silver. Human name is Isabelle and is 16. Is smart, fast, mischievous, and has ADHD 

Mississippi-female: wears overalls, a red shirt underneath, farm boots, and a bandana around her neck . Has blonde hair, a bit darker and electric blue eyes. Human name is Cecelia and is 16. Is a bit slow on certain topics, but can be fun, curious and eager 

Illinois-female: wears a collar shirt with a vest and bow tie, jeans, metal collar with a bull on the end, converse with sunglasses on her head. Has ombre hair that is brown going to blonde and royal blue eyes. Human name is Jacquelyn and is 16. Is stubborn, defensive, exciting, and temperamental 

Alabama-male: wears a flannel shirt, shorts, hiking boots, and a bandana. Has brown hair with dark green eyes and tan skin. Human name is Axel and is 16. Is curious, protective, helpful, and willing

Maine-female: wears and elbow length dress with a scarf, flats and glasses. Has black hair with teal tips and purple eyes. Human name is Mai and is 15. Is quiet, shy, but sweet and temperamental if you push her buttons.

Missouri-male: wears a white hoodie with the St.Louis Cardinals, a blue shirt underneath, black skinny jeans and red converse. Has red hair with emerald eyes. Human name is Leo and is 15. Is reserved but can be sarcastic, loud and rude due to his temper.

Arkansas-male: wears jeans, hiking boots, a green elbow length shirt with a jean jacket. Has blonde hair with a red streak and blue eyes. Human name is Wesley but goes by Wes and is 15. Is a bit dense, and can't read the mood in certain situations but is kind, loyal and supportive. Hates to have his state mispronounced 

Michigan-male:wears a blue long sleeve shirt with a white vest, jeans goggles around his neck, and converse. Has slightly tan skin with brown hair and blue green eyes. Human name is Luke and is 16. Is defensive, protective, a smartass and sarcastic 

Flordia-female: wears jean shorts, a crop top with Disney on it, sandles, a moonstone necklace, and a Minnie Mouse pattern(polka dot) headband. Has tan skin, brown hair and green eyes like Spain. Human name is Fiona and is 16. Is cheery, bit ditzy, protective, eager, curious and can chop you to bits with her axe.

Texas-male: wears a cowboy hat with boots along with jeans, a unbuttoned flannel shirt with a muscle shirt underneath and a belt with gun holders. Has tan skin with black hair and green eyes with flecks of hazel. Human name is Sam and is 16. Is temperamental, rowdy, fun, arrogant, and prideful 

Iowa-male: wears a elbow length shirt with a short sleeved on top of that unbuttoned, jeans, converse and a black satchel with drawing supplies. Has blonde hair with his bangs pinned back by a clip and dark green eyes. Human name is Daniel and is 15. Is curious, excitable, cheery, artistic, creative and perverted. 

Wisconsin-male: wears a white elbow length shirt with a black tank top underneath, green pants and combat boots. Has brown hair with some blonde in it and blue-green eyes. Human name is Hunter and is 16. Is cocky, pervy, Tsundere, not many emotions, and high alcohol tolerance 

California-female: wears a red star bikini top with white shorts, sandles, a jean jacket, sunglass on her head and a gold necklace with her state flower on it. Has brown hair with a curl sticking out on the top with tan skin and blue-green eyed with flecks of brown. Human name is Marisa and is 16. Is cheery, smart, creative, turn she-demon, helpful, and can get defensive about her movies. Uses a wok or steel fan 

Minnesota-male: wears a long sleeve shirt with a hoodie that has the Timberwolves on it, skinny jeans, boots, and headphones around his neck. Has purple-blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Human name is Valdemar, goes by Val and is 14. Is reserved, annoyed easily, a Kuudere, gets emabrassed easily, kind, and always has a book with him 

Oregon-male: wears a button up shirt with shorts, hiking boots, a small backpack and a engraved dog tag. Has slightly tan skin with brown hair and purple eyes along with a small burn on his arm. Human name is Uriah and is 14. Is adventurous, daring, a ball of fun, and helpful 

Kansas-female: wears a plaid skirt like Dorothy, a white button up, suspenders, leggings and red flats. Has light brown hair with a sunflower clip in a ponytail and blue eyes. Human name is Dorothy and is 14. Is curious, a hard worker, sunny, and kind 

West Virginia-female: a white shirt that says "Rebel Born", black ombre shorts, tights, flat tall sneakers with neon blue laces, a lace chocker, and biker jacket. Has a boy cut blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. Human name is Ryan and is 14. Is bold, daring, arrogant, rebellious, a badass but has her kind and helpful moments 

Nevada-male: wears dress pants, button up shirt, black converse, jacket, and sunglasses.Has slightly tan skin with light brown hair and blue eyes that turns crimson. Human name is Ethan and is 16. Is outgoing, reckless, playboy, daring, sarcastic, laid back, sly and loyal

Nebraska-male: wears a shirt with 'I can handle it', dark blue cargo pants, farm boots, and a hat. Has brown-blonde hair with light blue eyes. Human name is Clark and is 14. Is humorous, hard-worker, wise, joyful, and appreciative. 

Colorado-female: wears a blue tank top, shorts, hiking boots, an Indian feather hair piece, a burgundy jacket and a necklace. Has hair with strawberry blonde hair with green-blue eyes. Human name is Tris and is 14. Is amusing adventurous, friendly, loyal, random and a bit cold hearted 

North Dakota-male: wears a gray long sleeve with a ice blue shirt, jeans, riding boots, and a jacket. Has platinum hair with blue eyes. Human name is Nathan and is 13. Is reserved, blunt, serious but turns kind with his sister and close family 

South Dakota-female: wears a blue sweater with a pale yellow Polo underneath, a gray skirt, tights and riding boots. Has platinum hair a shade darker with blue-gray eyes. Human name is Avery and is 13. Is cheery, kind, helpful, adventurous, and can snap from time to time

Montana-male: wears a plaid shirt with a checkered jacket, jeans, combat boots, pierced ears and a bandana around his neck. Has dark brown hair and hazel eyes with flecks of green. Human name is Cameron and is 13. Is laid-back, carefree, kind, helpful, creative, and a bit perverted 

Washington-female: wears a green oversized hoodie with shorts that have leggings underneath, converse, glasses, a satchel, a beanie and a shirt that has Vocaloid characters on it. Had black hair that is now a light pink and blue eyes with a long curl on her head. Human name is Mirai and is 13. Is kind, curious, bipolar due to her weather, clumsy, has a temper and can be a she-demon 

Idaho-female: wears a short sleeve dress with leggings, boots, a star garnet necklace, a white headband, and a jacket. Has ombre hair in a ponytail, and sapphire blue eyes. Human name is Linda but Lin/Li for short. Is sensitive, a hard worker, determined, shy, sweet but can mad when someone mocks her state name. 

Wyoming-male: wears a button up shirt with a tie, skinny jeans, hiking boots, a bandana, and a pierced left ear that represents Yellowstone. Has fiery red hair and piercing green eyes with some yellow. Human name is Tyler and is 13. Is adventurous, smartass, helpful, mischievous, and loyal

Utah-female: wears a short sleeve shirt that says" I'm buzzing with excitement" with a skirt, knee-high socks, flats, a yellow headband, and a jacket. Has auburn hair and hetrocromia eyes(right: golden left: blue). Human name is Maya and is 13

Oklahoma-male: wears a tank top with a button up shirt wrapped around his waist with shorts, combat boots, a beanie, and pierced ears. Has reddish brown hair with hazel eyes. Human name is Andrew. Is quiet, adventurous, curious, can't read the mood in some situations, comedic relief.

New Mexico-female: wears a crop top with a jacket on top, shorts, goggles, hiking boots, and a banada around her neck with gun holster belt. Has black hair with a red and yellow streak in the bangs and brown eyes. Human name is Anais and is 13. Is sarcastic, rowdy, tomboy, open-minded, and self-confident.

Arizona-female: wears a romper (teen) that has tribal markings, sandles, a jean vest, sunglasses and a feather necklace. Has dark brown hair tied in a ribbon with a braid around her head and green eyes with flecks of hazel. Human name is Phoebe and is 13. Is kind, polite, helpful, supportive but can suddenly turn aggressive when it comes to competing or fights, giving her the nickname, Cougar or Nadeshiko(by the otaku states)

Alaska-male: wears a blue coat with a white scarf that had a snowflake and sunflower on the ends of it, black pants, boots and forget-me-nots on his coat. Has platinum hair with striking blue eyes. Human name is Dmitri and is 8. Is like Russia and America combined, can be adorable, scary at times, embarrassed easily, helpful, arrogant, teasing, shy at first and protective 

Hawaii-female: wears a orange dress with hibiscus on it,a noticeable burn mark on her shoulder, a Hawaiian hibiscus in her hair, sandles and a lei. Has dark brown hair, light blue eyes with tan skin. Human name is Leilani and is 6. Is protective, adorable, a she-demon, creative, sarcastic, and outgoing .

Washington D.C-female: wears a green skirt, a white top, leggings, cowgirl boots, a mini bomber jacket and star hair pins. Has slightly dark blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Human name is Amelia and is 6. Is daring, adventurous, loud, a heroine complex, and can be serious at times.

Canada's kids

New Brunswick-male: wears a faded red jacket lined with fur, a long sleeved shirt underneath, jeans with fur lined boots, and fingerless gloves. Has gray eyes, ash blonde hair, and glasses. Human name is Elijah and is 17. Helpful, kind, smart and mischievous at times

Nova Scotia-female: wears a red long sleeved dress with a infinity scarf, black cardigan, tights and brown calf high boots. Has brown hair that goes to her shoulder blades and have her bangs pinned back by her national flower with purple eyes. Human name is Emma and is 17. Smart, kind, protective, and curious.

Ontario-male: wears a hockey jersey with a long sleeve shirt underneath, black pants, boots, and a jacket with a maple leaf on the back. Has red-brown hair with green eyes. Human name is Chase and is 17. Athletic, defensive, protective, usual gets in fights with Quebec and carries a hockey stick around

Quebec-female: a long sleeved shirt with a hockey jersey, ripped jeans that have black leggings underneath, boots and fingerless gloves. Has brown hair which is a boy styled hair cut and dark amber eyes. Human name is Dylan and is 17. Athletic, curious, tomboy and carries a hockey stick. Gets in fights with Ontario.

Manitoba-female: wears a fur lined jacket, short sleeved shirt, a plaid skirt with leggings underneath,a maple necklace and boots. Has red hair with green eyes. Human name is Lauren and is 15. Quiet, can get aggressive, likes reading and can be scary if needed

Northwest Territories-male: wear a winter coat, a red shirt underneath, black pants, fur lined boots, and a gray scarf. Has light brown hair, which is pinned back by bobby pins and light brown eyes. Human name is Noah and is 15. Likes being in the sun and indoors, quiet, and playing with Hawaii and Alaska 

British Colombia-female: wears a jacket with the hood on her head, a scarf, light blue shirt, jeans and boots. Has blonde hair and gray-blue eyes.Human name Ava and is 14. Mischievous, shy, bored fast, and playful. 

Prince Edward Island-male: a button up shirt, sweater, jeans, dress shoes, and glasses. Has black hair and piercing blue eyes. Human name Edward and is 14. Arrogant, prideful, narcissistic, and smart.

Yukon-female: wears a gray parka, light blue scarf, a long sleeved shirt, black pants, boots, and a dream catcher necklace. Has white hair and purple blue eyes. Human name Faith and is 13. Sweet, quiet, shy, nervous and is blunt. Looks up to British Columbia 

Alberta-female: wears camo pants, combat boots, gray shirt, light brown fur lined jacket. Has light brown hair in a pixie cut and green eyes. Human name is Riley and is 13. Likes being in nature, adventuring, being a tomboy and watching Yukon 

Saskatchewan-male: wears a plaid shirt, blue jeans, farm boots, and a cowboy hat. Has chestnut hair and maroon eyes. Human name is Jake and is 12. Rowdy, friendly, animal lover, gets along with the Southern states.

Newfoundland-male: wears a navy uniform but has a few viking touches to it. Has platinum hair with baby blue eyes that have two clips pinning his bangs back. Human name is Mason and is 12. Like ships, Vikings, doing things in the water, and the Nordics. Carries an axe around and can be loud at times 

Nunavut-male: wears a parka with a jacket under it, blue pants, gloves, boots and a scarf. Has light blonde hair and dark amber eyes. Human name Seth and is 10. Likes books, polar bears, the snow and his older siblings and cousins. 

Ottawa-female: wears a short sleeved dress with tulips on it, a jacket, white leggings, and ankle boots. Has blonde hair and purple eyes like Canada. Human name is Madeline and is 5. Cheery, energetic, but can be scary at times, likes flowers and Kuma.


End file.
